1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to decorative exterior trim assembly for use in a surround for openings of residential or commercial structures, and more particularly to a decorative molding apparatus for heading a doorway, window, patio door, garage door opening, etc. of a residential or commercial structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Molding assemblies are used in a variety of applications to frame or head opening such as doorways, windows, patio doors, garage doors etc., to provide a decorative, aesthetically appealing look for an opening of a structure. Such assemblies typically include a mantel extending along a longitudinal axis between ends for mounting against a mounting plane above the opening in the building to present a decorative face spaced forwardly from the mounting plane a decorative distance.
In recent years, these decorative molding assemblies have been manufactured from plastics such as high-density polyurethane. In general, plastics provide significant advantages over natural wood. For example, decorative molding assemblies or components thereof manufactured from plastic are low in maintenance when compared with natural wood molding assemblies. Plastic molding assemblies are not susceptible to moisture and therefore will not decay, warp or splinter like natural wood. However, there is still a need to divert water away from the opening and structure.
Advantageously, plastic decorative molding assemblies or components thereof can be sawed, drilled, glued or nailed just like natural wood. Still further, during the manufacture of plastic molding assemblies, plastic can be tinted with dyes or other materials to provide molding assembly components which are of desired colors, thus obviating the need for painting prior or subsequent to installation on a structure.
Many lengths of the mantel are required to accommodate various opening sizes. The mantels are cut to provide the desired length and end covers are placed over the cut ends to conceal the open end and to maintain the decorative and aesthetic appearance of the mantel. These end-covers were made specifically for each end, i.e., a left or right end. The requirement for left and right end-covers increases the number of components to the assembly and the manufacturing tooling required for producing the assembly.